Compositions which are intended to emit a fragrance over an extended period of time are well known. These include inert powdery carriers impregnated with essential oils as well as wax pomanders. They have been and are normally used as garment sachets, room air-fresheners and the like.
Polymeric materials have been substituted in whole, or in part, for wax as a carrier for fragrance emitting pomanders. U.S. Pat. No. 2,169,055 discloses a mixture of essential oils in cellulose acetate to form a fragrance emitting film or sheets and U.S. Pat. No. 3,655,129 discloses compositions comprising minute droplets of a liquid non-solvent containing fragrance oil which is dispersed in a polymeric matrix.
All of the foregoing pomander compositions are, however, not transparent, nor are they readily formed into molded articles which resist deformation, chipping and abrasion.